Warriors: A new day has come
by xT.wishes.xT
Summary: what is a warrior life's without all the disruption ? are they like us? R&R plzz!
1. alliances

Leader: Spottedstar: Beautiful light and dark drown tabby with blue eyes

Deputy: Wildtalon: Long-haired light brown tabby with blue eyes and dark blotches

Medicine cat: Icefire: curled black-haired she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors:

Thornfur- shaded brown tom with blue eyes

Swiftfox- Gray and yellow tom with blue eyes

Hawkshadow- Dark tom with brown eyes

Firefur- Light pale brown tabby with big blue eyes

Loudshadow- Huge dark tom with dark eyes

Brightfur- Golden and brown tabby, with brown eyes

Rainfeather- beautiful golden tabby with light brown tail, flecks and paws with brown eyes

Tangleflower- Darker brown tabby, with black paws and brown eyes

Streamtail- Light brown tabby, small figure, brown eyes

Icewish- Dark brown tabby with lighter brown flecks, golden ears, paws and tail-tip. Brown eyes APPRENNTICE. MISTPAW

Mysticshine- tortoise shell (black, white, roan) with paler paws and ears, and one brown patch on ear, amber eyes APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

Rockdew- shaggy golden and yellow tom with brown eyes

Shadetalon-Black pelt with brown shaded eyes APPRENTICE ROYALPAW

Owlnight-Dark brown and black tom. Black eyes

QUEENS

Streamtail- Light brown tabby, small figure, brown eyes

Apprentices:

Bramplepaw- Gold and brown tom, with blue-green eyes

Frostpaw- pretty gold tabby, brown ears, pale paws and light stripes. Brown eyes

Mistpaw- Beautiful golden tabby, with brown-blue eyes.

Royalpaw- Black and white pelt, with dark amber eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Rainstar-beautiful golden tabby she cat with Aqua blue eyes

Deputy: Ashstorm-Large brown tom with piercing black eyes

Mc: - Hazelfire-light brown tabby with black spot on back, gentle brown eyes

warriors:

Shrewpelt-Tall she-cat, brown with dark flecks, brown eyes

Scorchravel- pale tom with black eyes

Leopardwind-spotted brown tabby with light eyes

Redstorm-small pale tom with coal shaped eyes

Loweclaw-black tom, with a brown tail, black eyes

Flowerheart-long-haired black tabby, with brown paws and eyes

Swishhawk-light tom, black paws and eyes

Rustroad- yellow, gold and tanned pelt, with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Pinepaw-tall ten tom with brown eyes

Blazepaw –small coal black tabby she-cat, with a pale patch and lighter eyes

Orchpaw-tanned and black tom

WindClan

Mossstar-Light orange, with darker stripes and blue eyes

Brigthmask-dark and tan tabby, with brown eyes

Lilystorm:-small tabby with dark eyes

Warriors:

Runningfoot-short-haired black tom

Shortpelt-short tanned cat with black eyes

Fallclaw-same as Shortpelt

Christina-white she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE FROGPAW

Soilwind-tall dark brown tom, with black eyes

Coalshrew-pale tabby tom

Hazelstripe-brown and black tabby

Apprentices

Frogpaw-big, messy-furred she-cat

Shadowclan:

Leadermudstar-tan tabby with black spots, small scar on right ear

Deputy: Riptail-red and orange tabby tom

Mc: brisslelight-golden she-cat with brown stripes and gray eyes

WarriorsSlushfur-small brown tom

Brichfoot-curly-haired black tom

Yellowmedow: black and yellow she-cat

Adderchill-pale and black tom

Snakebelly-all black tom

Scarmuzzle-black she cat with pale yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Blandpaw- tan with black eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"GIVE IT BACK!!!!" Mysticshine yelled at her apprentice.

"You have to catch me first!" Frostpaw yelled back.

Mysticshine sighed. She had one of the most disrespectful apprentices in Thunderclan.

She looked at her best friend Icewish, and her apprentice who was sitting neatly, ready to go. She growled to herself. She sometimes even tried threats, brides and other unimaginable things but Frostpaw wouldn't listen.

"Frostpaw, get back here. No…no…NO!!!!!! UHHGGG!!!!!"

Icewish and her apprentice were laughing under breath at a poor Mysticshine trying to get her apprentice paw attention.

"Mistpaw, will you get Frostpaw? I feel we should cut Mysticshine some slack! She's been trying to get Frostpaw to pay attention for almost a moon!" Icewish added with a smile,

"You'll ready for an assessment soon!"

"Oh sure Icewish, thank you!"

Icewish smiled, looking at her tired friend.

"THANK YOU! MAY STARCLAN CLEAN YOUR NEST FOR THE NEXT MOON!"

Icewish wondered how she got so lucky.

"Wanna go on Dawn patrol, I'm leading it."

"Sure…"

They walked to their dens, making sure tomorrow they would have a good rest for dawn patrol, until…

"JUST DON"T TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait!" Mistpaw shouted, chasing a furious Frostpaw.

As Mistpaw was chasing her, she slid in the leaf-bare slopes, and fell right in the middle of a Thunderpath. Icewish was startled, she let out a faint mew of distress as she saw Frostpaw racing blindly through the twoleg monsters to get to Mistpaw.

**::::00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000:::::**

**Mistpaw's POV:**

The foul scent of the thunderpath made mistpaw wrinkle her nose in disgust. She let out a shriek of alarm as she saw a huge monster charging at her, mistpaw desperately tried to hurry back to the safety of the forest but she was frozen place. Her sapphire eyes widened in fear as the monster got nearer and nearer, charging at her with no intension to stop. Mistpaw wailed for help, but all that came out was a dry croak. The monster was barely a fox-length away from mistpaw now, she squeezed her eyes shut, praying silently that she wouldn't be joining starclan at such a young age. Then the pain came, it shot through mistpaw's body almost as fast as lightning, it burned through all her muscles and bones, making mistpaw screech in agony. She could hear frostpaw's anxious voice from the other side of the thunderpath, rushing to get to mistpaw, who tried to open her eyes. Everything was so blurry to her, the monsters flew through the thunderpath carelessly, without a second glance at the nearly-dead she-cat laying motionlessly on the side of the path. It was an effort to mistpaw to keep breathing, every shallow breath possiblely being her last, it seemed like ages when Frostpaw finally reached mistpaw's side, her pretty brown eyes stretched wide in horror and dismay.

"Mistpaw…MISTPAW!!" Frostpaw wailed helplessly as Mistpaw closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness that enveloped her.

**::::::000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000:::::::::**

**No one's pov:**

**"**MISTPAW!!!" Frostpaw's yowl of agony made Icewish's heart pound faster, her golden paws were a blur as she raced to Frostpaw's side pushing her back to see mistpaw's limp body.

They scooped up the beautiful golden tabby, and let her towards the medicine cat den.

Frostpaw was scratching her paws with one another.

"Frostpaw, what happened?" Mysticshine led the worried apprentice outside of the medicine den.

"Well…It's just that I fell when Mistpaw taught me a new game that I didn't understand. When I tried, I fell. And all the other apprentices started laughing."

Mysticshine felt her pelt blazing.

"You nearly killed this apprentice because of your careless mistake?"

"But I-"

"NO! No more excuses Frostpaw! I have been way too soft on you. If you ever want to become a warrior, then DO NOT fool around! Go check the elder's pelts for ticks. DO IT NOW!"

Mysticshine turned around. She looked in the elders den. Her nose tickled with the scent of mouse bile. Still, she stayed. Frostpaw must learn responsibility. Until then, no more training.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mysticshine was washing her paws, carefully. Icewish had just taken a hunting patrol out. Mysticshine sighed. She looked at her tortoise-shell pelt. Then at her claws. Nothing was different. She longed to go to the journey that Stormfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight had many, many, many seasons ago. Now, she was just bored. She saw her apprentice. She expected complaining, as usual.

"We could go hunting?" Her apprentice offered.

Mysticshine was suspicious. It wasn't always Frostpaw spoke in such a well manner.

"Alright…" She finally said.

But before they left, she saw Icewish come back from her patrol. Of course, she didn't know that Frostpaw was on her best behavior today.

"If it isn't the disrespectful apprentice…" She muttered under breath, still miserable about the accident with Mistpaw. Mysticshine's pelt was glistening in the sun, her pelt felt burnt. Frostpaw was on her best behavior, for what ever reason, she didn't know. But still, it should be encouraged.

"you can not talk to my apprentice like that!" she yelled at the younger warrior.

Icewish, startled, by that remark, shrank down, so she was no bigger than an apprentice. Frostpaw giggled under breath. She put a tail on Icewish's pelt, and half jumped on her.

"AND YOU! Treat a warrior with respect!" She yelled at Frostpaw. Her head was spinning, not really knowing why she was so mad. At least the younger cats were apologizing, she thought. As she stalked away, hoping for more excitement.

"Do you want to go to the next gathering?"

"huh?"

She saw her leader looking at her.

"Oh! Oh…yeah sure."

Not the excitement she was hoping for, but it was a start. She lay in her den, her heart beating slowly, until she fell asleep.

"Where am I?" She yelled to the hollow darkness. "Who's there!?"

She suddenly felt like a kit, at her mother's belly. "What do you want with me?" she whispered.

"the tribe….." A voice whispered.

"What tribe?" The only tribe Mysticshine heard of was the tribe of rushing water.

A silver tabby appeared. "As you know the tribe of rushing water…."

Then a black one "The tribe of swishing air…."

A brown one "The tribe of roaring sky…"

And a black one. "And finally the tribe of sheer darkness…."

"WHAT!? Please….please what do you want?"

"find the tribes…restore them…restore them…"

"BUT HOW????" From what looked to be a scared kittypet, Mysticshine's fur bristled like a warrior form LionClan.

"Find Rain like no end….."

"Where? But….wait….is she…a badger?" Mysticshine hesitated.

"No" the silver cat said with a purr of amusement. "It's not a badger"

"Good" Mysticshine murmured. Long ago when she was a kit she had been almost killed by a badger. She turned around

"I'm sorry," Icewish said

"sure"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"C'mon. I'm your sister!"

"Yeah from another litter!"

"No!"

"Well than why are you 3 moons younger."

"Because. Well…I…" Then there was a scream, then all darkness….


End file.
